


Morning

by Itneveroccurredtomeatall



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itneveroccurredtomeatall/pseuds/Itneveroccurredtomeatall
Summary: It’s strange, she thinks, how much she loves the quiet moments like this. It’s stupid is what it is, but she can’t help it. It’s Andy.
Relationships: Andy Davidson/Yvonne Hartman
Kudos: 2





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short, very soft, and very self-indulgent :)

The early morning light streams through the window, falling softly across the bed, as Yvonne watches Andy sleep. 

It’s strange, she thinks, how much she loves the quiet moments like this. It’s stupid is what it is, but she can’t help it. It’s Andy. 

The rise and fall of his chest, the way he steals the sheets, even the sound of his gentle snores spark such a fondness in her that it frightens her. 

A social life is a luxury. Love? Love is  _ not _ something she can do. There’s no space in her life for this, no time. And yet…. 


End file.
